Final Fantasy: War of the Races
by Prince Shadari
Summary: A cross-over of sorts. It contains elements from FF V, VI, and Tactics. Perhaps we might even get to see a cameo from one of those games. The story it's self details a small group, and the struggle they went through to make the races on even ground.


Final Fantasy: War of the RacesBy Shadari Draconis

Author Note: This Fan-Fiction contains a new race that should be explained. The Fur'vir (Pronounced Fur-vir) are a race of anthropomorphized animals. For those who don't know what that means I'll give you a quick rundown. Anthropomorphized animals are essentially animals with humanoid forms. If that still fails to get the idea across, then visuals. Sonic is an anthropomorphized hedgehog, and Alvin (The original, not the one from the movie remake) is an anthropomorphized chipmunk. Anyway, back to the Fur'vir. There is no particular animal that classes them, but rather there is a plethora of various animals that categorize them. As such, I will be openly telling you what kind of Fur'virian it is when it's introduced. EG, Fox, Cat, Dog, Rabbit, ect. Also, this Fan-fiction takes elements from Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy VI. If it isn't all apparent all at once please don't gripe about it right away. Thank you for your time.

A black Fur'virian fox stretched back behind an elaborate desk. He was a handsome young tod, with sleek black fur topped with a long red patch directly sitting on his head that mimicked human hair with an uncanny similarity. His eyes were a piercing dark blue that had the feeling that they could burn a hole in a sheet of paper. A sleeveless red robe adorned his body, and a fat cigar was clamped in his jaws. The occasional cloud of smoke emanated from his mouth.

The room around him seemed lavish, and stank of the highly rich. Books lined three walls, with the fourth wall being nothing but a giant window. Antique chairs and tables dotted the room, along with several piles of more books. The desk its self seemed to be ancient, the oldest piece of furniture. Hand-carved chocobo claws clutched orbs supported the desk, while the top seemed mostly clean, with a stack of books on one side, an ashtray and box of cigars on the other side.

A knock rang through the study. "Come in!" The black fox called, leaning forward a bit in his chair. Another Fur'virian fox stepped in, closing the door behind him. This fox was also a rather handsome looking fellow. Beautiful blonde fur covered most of his body, but not his cheeks which were coloured bright blue. A shiny metal breastplate adorned his chest, while fitting clothing sat on his arms and legs. However, as to juxtapose with the rest of his outfit, a large red feathered hat sat on his head.

"Still smoking those disgusting things? You know I don't like smoke" This new fox quipped, striding forward. "And it'll give you cancer too. Then where would I be?"

"Alone without someone to regularly beat on" The black fox chuckled, dousing his cigar. "I presume you have a reason to be bothering me? Or did you just stop by to say 'hi'?"

"Of course I have business to deal with you." The blonde fox sighed, "The time of jolly visits is a thing of our early youth, back before the way of things were upset."

The black fox leaned forward, a smirk playing across his face. "Are you saying that you preferred a time when the senate didn't debate over if Fur'virs should be set free?"

"Of course not, it sickens me to see our bothers in chains" the blonde one said, gritting his teeth slightly. "But honestly Shadari, you're sure that the right way of things is through the senate?"

"The senate is the peaceful route." Shadari replied, "You know I do not like to advocate violence."

"And yet you and the other Fur'virian senate members gather forces. Forgive me but it seems like you're preparing for war."

"Shin," Shadari said, placing his palm on the desk, not wanting to reach for his friend. "I'll let you know a secret. The army is not for our personal needs but for the country as a whole. We're worried about this rebellion..." The fox broke off, clenching the hand on the table into a fist.

The action was not missed by Shin, who frowned. "Why is it that you dislike the rebellion? They're fighting for equal rights for all."

"Simple, they care not who they attack. They'll attack the national armies as well as private ones. Only those few senate holders who are suspected of harbouring and funding the rebellion have not been affected."

"But," Shin said, determined to make his point, "They're fighting to free the fur'virians."

"Damn it I know that!" Shadari shouted, slamming his fist down. Shin's frown deepened as Shadari sighed sitting back. "It's just Shin I've lost fifteen good men to the rebels, fifteen men who won't be seen alive by their families again. If this rebellion knew restraint then maybe, maybe."

"That's why I came to you today." Shin said, a stern look replacing his frown "If we were there-"

"Stop, stop right there." Shadari said, interrupting his old friend. "I know what you were going to say. 'If we only would step in we could show the rebellion the right way' right?" He sighed, fingering his cigar in the ashtray. "The rebellion is mainly made up of freed slaves. Most of them harbour feelings of hatred towards the humans, and those who ally with them."

"Perhaps that is the way to get this reform done though." Shin continued, "Perhaps all these senate meetings about this issue will yield no fruit. Do you even talk about this every meeting?"

"I will assure you that it is brought up in every meeting." Shadari said, though shifting uncomfortably. "Though it is not always the most... urgent topic."

"I KNEW it!" Shin shouted, slamming his own fist onto Shadari's desk. "This senate talk is getting us no-where and fast."

"We are making progress." Shadari insisted, "there are a few plans on the floor designed to correct this problem."

"Correct 'this problem'" Shin scoffed, "And is 'this problem' the rebellion or the equality for Fur'virs?"

"You make it sound like I don't want freedom for us!" Shadari shouted, standing up.

"Well if we don't take radical action now then we may never get that!" Shin rebuffed, though keeping his cool better than his friend.

Shadari opened his mouth to shout something back, but nothing came out. Instead, the door to the room opened and a small moogle, about 2 feet tall, flew in. He was a decent enough looking moogle, with blue highlights in his fur, and his pom-pom on top of his head expertly groomed. A neat blue postal outfit adorned his body, with a red bag with fox-tail insignia branded on trailing behind him.

"Pardon me Mr. Shadari, but there is a senate meeting in twenty minutes." The little moogle chirped, placing down an official looking envelope onto the black fox's desk.

"Thank you Aquarius." Shadari said, glancing at Shin. No dismissal was needed.

"I'll take my leave now. I do hope that you'll listen to my reasoning." He headed for the door, but stopped half-way and turned back to his friend. "And Shadari? I hope that our friendship can continue even if we do take different paths."

"As do I Shin." Shadari replied, "May the goddess protect and look over you."

"And may she look over you as well." Shin gave a slight smile, and excited the room.

Shadari sighed, opening and looking over the senate summons. If only Shin was from one of the senate families instead of the military families. Perhaps then he'd understand the true dilemma and controversy with the rebellion. But their differences was what always brought them together. Shin was the noble, up-right and honourable person. Shadari instead seemed to be a worm would rather win than be honourable. That's not to say Shadari thought of himself as entirely despicable. He figured that there must be some good in him if he was to have such a good friend.

The fox sighed and looked towards the moogle. "Aquarius, any more mail?"

"Just this sir." Aquarius said, pulling a letter from his bag, and lightly placing it on the table.

Shadari picked the letter up, rifling through the two pieces of parchment. It was another military report, the third one this week. It seemed that no military that didn't harbour the rebellion was attacked without warning. Three dead and one wounded, who would be escorted to Shadari's estate for acts of bravery.

"Well, that's an easier cup of tea to swallow than the last one." Shadari sighed, "You may leave me Aquarius."

"Yes sir." The moogle said, nodding so his pom-pom bounced. "I shall continue my rounds." Shadari smiled weakly as Aquarius flew off, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I've got a senate meeting to prepare for." Shadari murmured to himself, picking his cigar up from the ashtray and lighting it again. "Whoopdy friggin do."


End file.
